Grandchase Advetures
by DragonWriter258
Summary: Join our heroines Flare and Araii at they adventure through Bershimah to Xenia and beyond, and try to discover the own orgin. not the best summary just read please


Chapter one:

The cat eared mage and the misfit knight

"Scale Trial Tower and defeat Wendy the snow monster, sounds simple enough." Araii says to herself. Araii is on her first mission as a Grandchase Knight initiate and was ready to become a real hero like her sister Elesis. Araii looked very similar to her sister, they could have been twins were it not for the fact that Araii was shorter than Elesis and had green eyes, and let her hair hang freely; not tied like her sister. She quickly checks her equipment, Her armor is little more that cliché knight armor but without the helmet and here sword is a common wood Shinai. She looked at the entrance to Trial Tower, dark, gloomy, and no trace of hope. Despite it's name Trail tower was dangerous for new knights many ran In fear, and some never returned. "I won't let myself fall that that!" Araii shouts bravely, "I will become a Knight of Grandchase, just like my sister."Araii enters the tower and is swallowed by the ominous darkness. Her eyes soon adjusted to the darkness and she sees the tower seems falling apart on the inside, most of the stairs had collapsed and vines and small scrubs had overgrown inside. Before she can take another step a shadow fell down in front of her and yelled "Boo!". Araii drew her sword and yelled "Ahhh! Die foul beast!"

The shadow yells "Nyaa~! No! Wait! I'm not a monster!" Araii looks up to see that it was indeed not a monster but a cat-eared, purple haired mage with a long white tail, her face had a innocent softness to it and held much of it in her powder blue eyes, her short purple hair hung down freely. She wore a white skirt shirt with a purple and white cross hatch skirt. She also wore white gloves and paw-shoes with 4 pink claws on each. "Nyaa~ can you help me down please?" she asks pleadingly. Araii quickly cut her down and the cat-like girl fell to the ground with a thud. She got up and dusts herself off. Araii sheathed her sword and and asks "Who are you little girl?". "Nyaa~ I'm not that little, I'm 13!" The girl huffs "And I'm Flare mystra dragoon sister of Arme Taylya dragoon, I am the cat eared mage of Sedrin." she said excitedly waving her arms all round then finishing with 2 peace signs in front of her face. "Uh... right and why where you here?" Araii asked. The cat-like girl face dropped into a frown "Well you see I was with my sister and her friends Elesis and lire when..." she is cut off when Araii yelled "My sister is here! Now? I get it trying to beat me again, why I'll...i bet they left you here after you got tangled didn't they!" Flare nods, She looks very down trodden. Araii shook her head in disgust. "Nyaa~ well thanks for the rescue I guess I'll be going now."

Flare begins to walk toward the entrance her eats had flattened against her head and tears visibly flow down her cheek. Araii sighs " wait uhmmm... I guess you can come with me I'll need any help I can geee...!" She is cut of by Flare pouncing on her "Nyaa~ Nyaa~ Thank you so much! This is so exciting Nyaa~!" Araii looks up at the odd mage and worried that her yelling would bring goblins running. I one swift movement Araii flipped Flare over an covers her mouth. "Be quiet." Araii hisses "Or every goblin and monster in this place will have us for lunch." Flare nods nervously and follows Araii into the tower, they sneak past a small group of goblins that were sleeping. Flare trips once on a skeleton of a mage and almost screams but Araii covered her mouth and shushed her. They continued until they reached a room full of goblins. "OK Flare..." Araii started "Mages know how to call down meteors right?" Flare nods, "OK then...use it to blast those goblins." Flare blinks "uhmmm...well I can really...." Araii yells "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!!!!" Flare backs up nervously "Well I have different attacks and....owie!" Flare is cut off by a rock hitting her, They both turn and see at least 12 goblins charging at them. "Run!" Yells Araii, Flare stands her ground "No Araii, if were going to be knight of Grandchase we can't run!" Araii turns around "Yeah, I'm not afraid of goblins!" Flare and Araii charge the group of Goblins fearlessly. Araii's blade, though dull, knocks goblin after goblin aside, Flare puts her hands together an fires off a blast of blank and rainbow energy yelling "Cosmo Crash!" and sends goblins scattering in all directions. After 5 minutes of fighting the goblins had retreated into the darkness.

"We did it!" Flare cheers hoping up and down "We won!" Araii shakes her head "We still need to beat Wendy the ice monster to complete our mission." Flare nods and follows Araii to one of the portals. They appear at the top of the tower, it covered in snow. "Brrrr..... it's really cold in here" Flare complains "Yeah lets hurry this up...were is Wendy anyway ." Flare screams "Incoming Araii!!!" Wendy dives from out of no were and growls. "Flare be ready." Araii warns. "Right." Both prepare for their first boss battle...


End file.
